


His maid, Highly skilled (in various ways)

by TeaWitchJo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hitman AU, M/M, how the fck do I tag, long buildup though, maid/scion au, mentions of YuzuIba, they do the do in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWitchJo/pseuds/TeaWitchJo
Summary: "A day like any other. Ibara had been working in the Ran household as the scion's personal maid for a few months now, taking care of Nagisa's surroundings, wellbeing and safety. The young man had no idea about his true identity – neither the fact that Ibara was not a woman, nor that he was a trained hitman, hired by the family to act as Nagisa's guard. It was easier that way, people were less suspicious and paid less attention to him, making Ibara's job way easier."Nagisa is a scion, Ibara is his maid. Or is he?





	His maid, Highly skilled (in various ways)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsin/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday gift for Fewly, an absolute angel who stuck with me in the difficult times of shadowban and is the reason and force behind the fic, even though they didn't know I'm writing it. Happy birthday hon!

“Good morning, Kakka!” Ibara called out, opening the door with his elbow and balancing a tray full of food, trying not to spill the coffee.

“Mmnhh... Good morning, Ibara”, Nagisa rubbed his eyes, sitting on the bed and watching the tray as it was being set in front of him.

“The kitchen staff prepared fresh croissants with ham and cheese, scrambled eggs and something sweet. Today's coffee is Hawaii Kona blend, hope it will be to your taste.“

A day like any other. Ibara had been working in the Ran household as the scion's personal maid for a few months now, taking care of Nagisa's surroundings, wellbeing and safety. The young man had no idea about his true identity – neither the fact that Ibara was not a woman, nor that he was a trained hitman, hired by the family to act as Nagisa's guard. It was easier that way, people were less suspicious and paid less attention to him, making Ibara's job way easier.

“If that is all, I shall take my leave,” Ibara bowed slightly and when Nagisa nodded, he ventured off to his other duties, including, but not limited to, carrying his master's dirty clothes to laundry, putting the clean ones in his wardrobe and collecting all the books Nagisa left strewn across the mansion. It took several minutes for him to find quite a few, from thin, booklet-like books to thick and heavy tomes. He kept finding new ones, piling them all up in his apron and walking to the library. Having found another one laying on a chest of drawers in a hall he tried to pick it up and felt someone bump into his back all of sudden. The fabric slipped in his fingers and books dropped to the floor with a loud thumping noise.

“Sorry, I did not see you.” Ibara relaxed, hearing Nagisa's voice, and pushed a small blade back into his sleeve.

“Ah, this is but my fault, Kakka!”, he put his maid mask back on, speaking in a voice slightly higher than his natural one, “How clumsy of me!” For once he did not feign the clumsiness, but it fit nicely into the image he had created – a polite, well behaved maid, dainty and a little clumsy. They picked up the books together and Nagisa refused to put all of them into Ibara's arms, offering to carry them to the library. Their fingers brushed when they were setting the tomes on a table, making Ibara blush slightly.

He knew it was unprofessional, unacceptable even. He should never develop feelings for the subject of his job, he shouldn't even think of it as possible. At first their relation was fully professional but the more time passed, the more Ibara fell for Nagisa. He was perhaps the first person ever to be genuinely nice to him, even when he acted clumsy and spilled things on purpose. His hands felt warm on Ibara’s slightly too cold skin, warm and soft and gentle, and he was wondering how they'd feel on the rest of his body, sliding down his sides, to his hips, squeezing at his thighs and-- He shook his head, face getting even warmer. Before he could get lost in the fantasy he curtsied and went off to put the books in their respective spaces on the shelves, trying to make the blush go away. 

Having finished his task Ibara returned to his room, took a small pendrive from a hidden pocket in the bodice of his dress and plugged it into the computer standing under his desk. It contained all the information he had about the Ran family, their business (legal and not), rivals, enemies and people who might cause trouble, footage from security cameras and wiretapping from across the mansion.

He spent a few hours at the computer, analyzing and sorting the data, with footage from Nagisa's rooms specifically flickering on the screen on his right and the rest of the building on his left. The scion was taking his usual classes with trusted (and bribed into discretion) professors – ever since he informed his godfather, head of the family, about his interest in archeology, he had been receiving the best education he could without leaving the building.

Nagisa's class ended according to the schedule and Ibara moved to fetch his lunch, unplugging the pendrive as he left the desk. He never left it plugged in and a special program deleted all the data that might have been left on the computer – it contained too much sensitive info to even consider risking it.

Nagisa asked Ibara to eat with him and, as always, Ibara declined, saying that maids aren’t supposed to eat with their employers but with other members of staff. That was one of the reasons, yes, but there was another one he never talked about - he couldn’t let himself get even closer to Nagisa, he wasn’t supposed to. He was too close for professionalism already, his subject becoming his weak point, but he pushed the thought away instantly every time it came to him. 

 

Until dinner time Ibara busied himself with cleaning while Nagisa was reading one of his thick books. From what the “maid” had seen on the cover, it was a doctoral thesis about the burial customs in prehistoric Japan, something Ibara had little to no interest in himself, but he was willing to listen to anything Nagisa decided to tell him - interesting facts, gruesome bits about possible (yet debatable) human sacrifice, even things about the construction of the tombs and types of coffins they used or the equipment found in graves, like swords or beads. Ibara couldn’t understand about half of what Nagisa was saying, but the excitement in his eyes, the way they lit up and how he started gesturing slightly made a gentle smile appear on his lips while he was dusting and wiping the shelves. 

The young heir ate his breakfast and lunch alone, but dinners were like a sacred time. Unless Nagisa’s godfather, head of the family, was away for business, they ate together since the very beginning. Ibara was not allowed to take part in these or even watch what was happening through surveillance system and it pissed him off for two reasons: one, because they could easily be attacked at that time and he’d have no way of knowing, and two, because Nagisa always seemed very tired and down, ranging from angry to shutting down, when he left the dining room. All Ibara could do for the man he came to care so much for was offer him tea or hot chocolate afterwards. 

It was the same this time. When Nagisa came back to his room he was silent and his eyes seemed empty, he even flinched slightly when Ibara reached out when he couldn’t get his master to answer the usual question. 

“Kakka, may I get you something? Tea? Or should I perhaps draw a bath?” he offered, making a mental note not to show how angry at the whole situation he was.  _ Keep it professional,  _ he thought,  _ don’t let your emotions think for you.  _

“... Tea, please”, he said finally, voice barely louder than a faint whisper. 

Ibara moved to fulfill the request, returning soon with a mug of a fragrant herb tea that would help Nagisa’s thoughts calm and fall asleep easily.    
“I will leave it here, if that is fine,” he set the cup on the desk. “Please, do not stay up late.” Nagisa said nothing, but sat in the chair and took a small sip of the warm liquid, making Ibara glad he thought to cool it down a little before he brought it. Kakka would inevitably burn his mouth if he hadn’t, he wasn’t the one to wait until his tea cools down to a safe temperature. “If that’s all, I shall excuse myself. Goodnight, Kakka” Ibara curtsied and left the room. 

 

Ibara might have told his master to go to sleep soon, but he was far from doing that himself. He still had to clean up after the dinner, eat something and take reports from the staff of the mansion before they were allowed to retire. It felt like a chore - nobody ever had anything interesting to tell him, though the gardener and that one old woman working in the kitchen always found something to complain about, apparently thinking he’s talking to them out of his free will. The former even tried to grab Ibara’s ass or chest multiple times, convinced he’s a cute young lady. As gross as Ibara thought it was, he was glad his disguise was that convincing. 

It was well past midnight when Ibara was finally done with everything and could go to his room. He didn’t need much rest, a few hours of light sleep would do, but he did need it after all. The mansion was quiet and empty, much like one could expect it to be in the middle of the night, but something felt odd. Ibara’s steps were silent on the carpet covering the floors even despite the slight heels of his shoes and there was not much noise besides the rustling of a petticoat under his dress. 

Suddenly he heard a single gunshot in one of the rooms he just passed by.  _ Silenced handgun _ , he thought, and broke into a run towards Nagisa’s bedroom immediately. He was already coming up with a plan, analyzing everything he could. Silenced handgun, shot in a bedroom, probably at a sleeping member of staff. It couldn’t be targeted at one person then, there must have been a group of people attempting to murder everyone in the household. He started running even faster - if it was a group of people chances were that his Kakka was already laying dead in sheets stained with his own blood. Ibara shook the thought off, they told him to never get his hopes up or he would be disappointed later, but he couldn’t just write Nagisa off that easy. 

Ibara kicked the door open carelessly, he wasn’t trying to be subtle. He did so in the last moment apparently, there was a person with a black mask covering the bottom half of their face, standing next to the sleeping Nagisa’s bed, pointing a gun with a silencer at the head of the peacefully sleeping man. He was still in his day clothes, save for the shoes he kicked off on his way to bed, curled up slightly on top of the comforter. He must have gotten sleepy reading the papers, left on his desk in chaos, and crawled to the bed as he was. 

The stranger looked around when the door slammed against the wall and tried to shoot Ibara immediately.  _ Bad luck _ , he thought when they missed him by centimeters, closing the distance and knocking the gun out of their hand with a precise kick. He spent enough time in a military facility and on specialized training to fight freely even wearing a dress and heeled shoes. 

Weighing his options quickly, Ibara decided he had no time for interrogations. His opponent tried to land a punch on his face, which Ibara parried to the side and slid behind their back. In a trained motion he placed his hands on the other’s chin and back of their neck, gave it a strong yank and a second later the would-be killer’s body dropped to the floor with a broken neck and a loud thump, staring emptily into the void. The red haired hitman fixed his dress and only then did he notice Nagisa was sitting on his bed, wide awake, staring at his maid with an unreadable expression. 

“Ibara, you... “ he started saying, but never finished the thought. 

“I am terribly sorry you had to see this, Kakka”, Ibara tried to put his usual mask on but it felt like the fit was slightly off. He knew Nagisa could tell as well. “We must go. Immediately.”

Ibara barely gave Nagisa time to put on his shoes before pulling him out of the room. They could hear shots and muffled screams of those who didn't have enough luck to die quickly, resounding through the corridors. Ibara tried to find the safest way but he still had to steer his Kakka away from a few corridors, hide in nearby rooms and behind furniture. They needed to get to a hidden passageway near the rooms taken by the head of the family. In his thoughts Ibara cursed the person who decided to make only one of these, and in such a hard to get to place, but they had no choice - the entrances were undoubtedly covered, going there would be giving them a nearly clean shot. 

The shots died down finally and screams were replaced by shouts, commands and the sound of heavy footsteps echoing throughout the mansion.  

They ran into the main hall and stopped abruptly, seeing a group of masked men with guns in their hands. Ibara immediately pushed Nagisa behind the stairs and made him sit on the floor. 

“Kakka”, his electric blue eyes were serious, yet far from cold. He reached under his skirt and pulled a small gun out of a garter on his shin. “I need you to stay here and not stick even a single finger out. If somebody comes and tries to hurt you, shoot.” He checked the bullets, took the safety off and put the gun into Nagisa’s hands, guiding them gently to the right grip. “Keep your finger close to the trigger, not on it, unless you’re shooting. It’s a sensitive one.” His fingers lingered on Nagisa’s a moment longer than necessary and when he finally pulled away, one could see he did so reluctantly. Ibara shook his head slightly and got up, completely changing his expression. The warmth was gone from his eyes, replaced by icy focus and a horrifying glint - horrifying to whoever wronged him. One sharp breath later he jumped out of Kakka’s hiding place and went straight for the group of men. They were disorganised, none had the lead and, most importantly, none shot in time to get Ibara before he could get them.

He pulled a small knife out of the sleeve of his dress and went straight for the throat of the man closest to him. Sharp blade cut deep and blood gushed out, staining Ibara’s shoes and dress. He wasn’t wasting time looking at the man, he was practically a corpse the moment Ibara moved towards him. The man right next to him followed suit, stabbed into the stomach before he could even turn towards his dying comrade. Ibara pulled the knife up for a good measure, though his lopsided smirk suggested something more unsettling.    
The rest finally snapped out of their initial shock and started shooting. They were in obvious disadvantage, trying not to shoot each other while the “maid” moved at a terrifying speed. Ibara grabbed a hand of the man closest to him and pulled him out of balance practically without any resistance. Putting a leverage on his elbow Ibara pushed slightly, sending the man to the floor and yanking the weapon out of his grip. Before his opponent could even regain his breath, pushed out of his lungs at the impact with the floor, Ibara shot his head, wincing at how heavy the trigger was, absolutely unfit for his standards.  _ How can you even shoot that thing accurately,  _ he thought, dodging a punch intended for his face. It told him a lot about the group: first of all, they weren’t trained for stealth killing. Nobody in their right mind would adjust their gun like that in that line of work. Secondly, they probably were barely trained at all, which only made it easier for Ibara. They were far from a match for him, prey barely worth his attention.    
Another shot, thud of another masked body dropping to the floor, groan of a person kicked in the stomach. Nagisa was listening closely, staring at the edge of the stairs as if he could see through it if he tried hard enough, gun surprisingly steady in his hands. His maid, perhaps his only friend, was out there, fighting, possibly getting hurt, or maybe winning? He was trying to sort the information in his head, now fully awake and mind no longer blurry from the short sleep. None of it really made sense, so he decided to drop thinking for a moment. 

He was curious though. He wanted to know what was happening out there, so he moved to the edge of the stairs, slowly, as if too fast of a movement could cause a catastrophe. First he checked if someone wasn’t standing close enough to notice and shoot him immediately, and only then he stuck his head further out. The sight before Nagisa’s eyes was a terrifying one, or perhaps would have been for literally anybody else but him. He’d seen things, bloody things, cruel things. The godfather might have treated him like a doll for the most of his life, but at some point he had to start showing the scion what this family was.    
Nagisa’s thoughts returned to the present when he heard a gunshot and a scream. He felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and something pulled - pushed? - him backwards, the searing sensation spreading over his body, eyes hyper-focusing on the man who shot him.

And so did Ibara’s. Before the man could even lower his gun it was knocked out of his hand and Ibara jumped at him. He punched the man’s stomach, making him bend, twisted his hand and pulled, pushing the shoulder down with a strong kick, putting enough force in the movement to not even dislocate it, but practically rip the limb out of its socket. A pained shriek filled the hall as the masked man fell to the floor, trying to crawl away. Ibara turned him over with a kick and dropped, knees pinning the unlucky man’s hands to the floor. He landed blow after blow on his face, not feeling the pain of his own skin breaking, until the cries died down and you couldn’t even say how the face looked before. 

“This is the punishment for hurting Kakka.” He mumbled darkly, getting up and turning to his last living opponent. His hands were shaking, Ibara was honestly surprised he still was holding a gun. 

“M-m-m-m-m-monster!” the man cried, trying to back away and tripping over one of the bodies. Ibara looked at him as if he were looking at the most disgusting insect in the world. “Bad choice of last words.” The hitman aimed straight for his face and pulled the trigger, standing still for a few moments after that. His breathing was heavy, not from any physical strain, but rather from adrenaline and emotions finally settling down. A groan from the stairs finally broke him out of the stupor and Ibara ran to Nagisa, tossing the gun aside. He took his own weapon from Nagisa’s hands and returned it to his holster. He helped Kakka up, checking the wound quickly. It wasn’t bleeding as much as some gunshots he’s seen, so he just pulled Nagisa along to the secret passage. Only when they got there Ibara let them stop running and closed the door carefully. They managed to get there safely, but he couldn’t help feeling like Kakka’s injury was his fault. He started ripping pieces of his apron off to make a makeshift dressing to stop the bleeding and a sling to keep the hand steady until they’d get to safety. 

“I’m really sorry you have to destroy your clothes for me. I should have done what you told me and stay hidden.” Ibara was covered in blood, mostly not his own, save for his knuckles, but for the shocked Nagisa that fabric seemed to mean the world. 

“Don’t mention it, Kakka, it’s but a small thing.” The other man kept his eyes on the injuries he was treating, finally wrapping his own hands with strips of fabric. He turned on a small flashlight he carried in one of the many hidden pockets of his outfit and looked around for a bag he had prepared and hid in there just in case. He looked through the contents, thinking how lucky he was Nagisa was still talking to him. He did just kill six men, seven counting the one back in bedroom, and smashed one man’s face into mush, all in cold blood. He really was a monster, that guy was right. 

Apparently he did even more than thinking, something must have slipped, because suddenly Nagisa put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s fine. You’re not a monster, I could never… I could never think such a thing about you.” The soft voice and touch startled Ibara, making him stop going through the bag. 

“Anyway, we should go,” Ibara heaved the bag up on his shoulder and started walking, shining the light in front of them, Nagisa following close behind. At some point he thought he felt the silver-haired man grab at one of the ties of his apron, as if he wanted to make sure they don’t get separated, but the sensation disappeared as soon as he slightly turned his head to look at him. “I have a small flat on the outskirts of the city. It’s an emergency one I share with an old friend, in case any of us got in trouble and needed a safe place to stay for a while. We should be fine to get a train and go there, the group that attacked the mansion wasn’t very professional.” He explained quietly to break the silence as they walked the dark corridor. “They certainly haven’t received proper training, I suppose they might not have been even a team at all, just a bunch of hirelings. Their weapon wasn’t suited for precise shooting, the one in Kakka’s rooms tried to take me out before taking care of their target sleeping right in front of them. One of them shot someone in one of the bedrooms, but they shot only once. If you're planning to wipe the entire mansion out you don't care about multiple shots being heard, you aim for the heart and the head to make sure your target is dead. They wouldn’t have made it far with so many mistakes.”

“How do you know all that?” Nagisa asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“I’ve been in the business for years now,” Ibara let out a small sigh, deciding he needed to tell Kakka anyway. “I have been trained at a specialized facility for most of my childhood and have been working as a mercenary and a gun to hire ever since I turned 18. Your godfather hired me as your personal bodyguard, but had me perform the role of a maid as well. It was a good cover up.” He was expecting some kind of an answer but nothing came. They walked in silence until they reached the end of the tunnel. 

It led to the basement of some slightly forgotten building in a dark alley. The door only opened from inside the tunnel, so there was no risk of somebody using it to get to the mansion. Ibara suddenly grabbed Nagisa’s hand, his cheeks getting slightly warmer.    
“People will be staring anyway, but if they see us holding hands they’ll think we’re a couple, no matter how weird. They’ll stare less at the very least.” Nagisa nodded his head and started walking less behind and more next to Ibara, intertwining their fingers at some point.  _ It’s all for the act _ , Ibara thought to himself,  _ just to make it more authentic. Don’t get ahead of yourself, snake, keep it cool.  _ He’d fallen for Kakka harder than he was willing to admit, but he couldn’t exactly deny it either. He did massacre a man with his bare fists for shooting Nagisa after all. 

Using the cash he had in the bag Ibara got them tickets for the first train going the right way and soon they were on their way. The cart was mostly empty, save for a few salarymen dozing off in their seats and a group of giggling university students, possibly slightly drunk, nothing weird in the middle of the night. He let Nagisa lean on him and rest a head on his shoulder, still holding hands, until he heard the giggle die down to badly concealed whispers. The students were looking at them in a way they must have thought to be stealthy, but the rest of the world could only see it as very not subtle, saying something about games and cosplayers. Ibara could ignore the “whispers” but the sound of a shutter was too much. He took his hand out of Nagisa’s warm one gently and pushed him up a little, telling him to wait just a second, he would be right back.    
Putting on his most polite smile Ibara went up to the group. “I would like to ask you to delete the photos you just took,” he said, using his sweetest voice and stretching the smile a little farther, making it look more creepy than anything, “Or else you’re gonna be dealing with broken fingers on top of your hangover in the morning.”

Something in his voice or face made the group seemingly sober up for a second, scrambling to fulfill his order (calling it a request would be a misunderstanding) and show this bloodied maid that there’s no pictures of the pair in their galleries. Pleased with the outcome of his intervention Ibara returned to his seat, Nagisa reassuming his previous position immediately. 

They reached their station some half an hour later, got off the train and walked a bit until they got to an underwhelming block of flats. Ibara dug the keys out from his bag and led his Kakka up creaking metal stairs to a flat on the second floor, listened for a moment with his ear pressed to the door, taking a gun out of the holster on his leg, taking the safety off and only then did he open the door. He went in first, keeping the weapon ready to shoot in case somebody was hiding, but the flat was empty. Ibara sighed with relief and turned the light on, putting the handgun on the low table nearby. 

There really wasn’t much to see, in fact the place was more a room than a flat. It was maybe eight square meters total, including a kitchenette and a cubicle kinda bathroom that barely fit a tiny shower, toilet and sink. The main room featured a bed with sheets neatly folded in it’s legs, a small closet, a low table and not much else, besides some sitting pillows stacked in the corner. Ibara walked straight to the kitchenette, checking the empty fridge for a good measure and plugging it in. He noticed a small piece of paper with a date written on it, stuck to the door. It was left there a few months earlier and none of them used the flat since then.

“Please, sit on the bed, Kakka.” Ibara pulled a pretty big box from under the furniture, set it on the table and started unpacking the necessary tools. “We keep this first aid kit filled with safe things far from expiry date only, there's no need to be worried.”

“You call this ‘first aid’?” Nagisa laughed slightly, seeing enough equipment for a simple surgery. He let Ibara take the sling off, did his best to get out of his shirt and sat down on the floor, his back against the bed, letting the maid - the mercenary - do whatever was necessary. 

Ibara’s fingers skimmed gently over his skin, making Nagisa shiver slightly. The mercenary started with disinfecting his hands, then the area around Kakka’s wound, then he unpacked all the necessary equipment. Nagisa wasn't very keen on looking at it, so he focused on Ibara instead, on the hair, tucked behind an ear. 

“Kakka, I will start now. I need to remove the bullet, make sure the wound is clean and sew it shut.” Ibara informed him matter-of-factly, moving his hair out of the way. 

“You sound… very used to it. Professional, even.” Nagisa remarked, pulling his hair to one side of his neck. 

“I had many occasions to practice, Kakka. More than I would have liked to have. I would suggest biting down on something, but I’m afraid I have no item suitable for such purpose.”

“I’ll live. Do what you gotta do.” Nagisa took a deep breath, bracing himself, though it didn’t help him much against the pain. Earlier it was a dull, pulsing one, almost tuned out by adrenaline, but now, with Ibara prodding and pushing at the wound expertly, forcing the bullet out, it hit him with a fresh wave, blinding and searing like red hot iron. He managed not to scream, clenching his teeth, though a whimper made it out of his mouth.    
Ibara worked fast and soon he finished stitching the wound up. He looked at Nagisa, who was panting heavily, fingers of his right hand closing into a tight fist and opening again, head thrown back and rolling slightly against the bed. 

“Kakka,” Ibara stroked his cheek gently, making Nagisa open his eyes and focus with a bit of effort, “It’s done, the bullet is out. It’s okay, it missed all the spots that might have proven problematic.”

Nagisa didn’t answer, he just sighed slightly and pushed his face more into the other’s hand, who barely held a surprised noise back. “Thank you”, he said finally, relaxing slightly at the soft touch. 

“It’s nothing somebody of your standing should be thanking the lowly me for, Kakka”, Ibara laughed, moving his hand away, having finally realized what he was doing. “Besides, it is my fault you were shot, had I been faster…”

“What are you saying, nonsense.” Nagisa finally sat properly, letting Ibara secure the dressing over his wound and put bandages over it. “You saved my life, multiple times, many of which I am probably not even aware of. I should do something to repay you, but…”

“You staying alive is enough of a reward for me by itself, Kakka”, Ibara said quietly, turning to take care of his own hands and clean his first aid kit away. After a moment of silence he changed the subject, not willing to let himself dwell on what he just said. “I would like to change out of this bloodied dress, but since there is not any space to hide here, Kakka... “

“Oh, of course, I’ll look away”, Nagisa nodded and did exactly what he said. Ibara held back a sigh, thinking it wasn’t really what he meant, but okay, and got a change of clothes out of his small, shared closet. He began to undress, starting with the stockings (as well as a few holsters) he hoped to chuck into the laundry before Nagisa could notice, and moving to the dress. While its buttons were quite easy to undo, the zipper had proved problematic. Some fabric got caught in it and though Ibara tried to find a way around it, tugging at it and finally attempting to pull the whole thing off over his head, only to get tangled within the many layers of his petticoat. He kept pulling, nearly tripping over the low table and muttering a stream of curses when his toe hit the wooden leg, before he finally gave up. 

“Kakka,” he called, his face getting red beneath layers of tulle, “What I am about to ask is truly audacious, but… would you please help me take this off?”

Nagisa let out a small surprised noise, still staring in the other direction. “Wouldn’t it be inappropriate for me to undress a lady?”, he asked, fingers fidgeting slightly in his lap. 

A distressed whine came from inside the messy bundle of a dress. “Please, just- just get me out of this, Kakka”, Ibara practically cried out, struggling against the fabric. Nagisa gave in, finally turning to the maid, starting to untangle the thing layer by layer until he got to the zipper. The cloth got caught in it pretty high up, preventing the bodice from opening and loosening enough to take it off. His fingers worked at the fabric, pulling it out of the zipper gently and after a short moment of hesitation (long enough to notice Ibara’s red ears) he unzipped the dress slowly, exposing the surprisingly badly scarred back and even more surprising lack of a bra. Before he could think properly, head still a little cloudy from the pain, he ran a hand across the skin, making Ibara jump and shudder slightly. 

_ No running away from it now,  _ he thought, sighing and pushing the dress down his shoulders, showing even more scarred skin on his arms and let it fall to the floor, revealing his slightly muscular yet lean body. 

“You’re… not a woman.” Nagisa blinked a few times before he spoke with surprise in his voice. Ibara was relieved, he was expecting shock or even anger, simple surprise was manageable. 

“That is undeniable, yes.” He stepped out of the dress, turning to Nagisa slightly to take a look at his face. The other man was practically staring at him, eyes stopping at Ibara’s flat chest, toned thighs and… Ibara coughed softly, reaching for his clean clothes and pulling some jeans on, followed by an old band tee. He passed Nagisa a similar set, complete with a hoodie. “Change, Kakka, your clothes are all stained with blood. They might not be a perfect fit, Yuzuru, I mean the friend I share this flat with, is of a slightly smaller frame than you, but this should be loose enough. I will make some tea.”

The silver haired man nodded and even accepted help in putting the top on - it was a little hard by himself, the pain in his shoulder subsided slightly, but every time he moved his arm it came back, making him inhale sharply. Ibara moved to look through every single cabinet in the kitchen, searching for tea only to find an empty box. “I’m afraid we will have to make a trip to a konbini, Kakka. I have no tea and no food, not even a grain of rice”, he sighed and looked apologetically at Nagisa, who, to his surprise, seemed to light up at that. 

“I have never been to one of these”, he beamed, looking all ready to run out of the flat at that very moment. 

Ibara got him a face mask and a baseball cap, which he put on Nagisa’s head himself, tying his hair into a ponytail and pulling it through the opening in the back, then hiding it under the hood. He himself just put a black hoodie on, tied his hair into a tiny ponytail and put a gun in his pocket. They grabbed some money from the bag and left for the konbini in the middle of the night. 

The shop was empty, save for a sleepy lanky man at the counter. Ibara took a basket and made a beeline for the necessary items, like tea, but he had to keep coming back to pull the beaming Nagisa with him. He could swear he saw flowers and sparkles appear around him when he looked at things like instant coffee or premade onigiri, which somehow found their way to the basket, soon joined by some cheap sencha, breakfast foods and pudding (Ibara was looking at it just a little too long and his companion grabbed a six-pack, putting it into the basket without a word). Ibara kept observing their surroundings out the corner of his eye, hand close to his pocket, until they were safely locked back in the flat. 

Nagisa just fished out one of the onigiri from the plastic bags, sat at the table, on the floor, not even bothering to get a cushion to put under his butt and started munching at the soft ball, catching some foil along with the rice. He didn’t seem to mind though, and Ibara just turned to put some water on for the tea. 

Soon they were both sitting down (both on soft cushions) with chipped mugs of green tea, eating pudding, onigiri wrappers and plastic discounted bento boxes piled up in the middle of the table. A slightly uncomfortable silence hung in the air - they were both aware there were things they needed to talk about, but none of them quite knew how to start.

“I am terribly sorry for this, Kakka”, Ibara spoke finally, moving to clean the trash up and put his cup in the sink, “This is so much below the standards of the mansion, I should be - and am - truly ashamed for making you put up with this.”

“It’s not your fault, Ibara.” Nagisa sighed, stretching his legs out under the table. The trousers he got were a little short, but nothing he couldn’t deal with. “I said it already and will say it again, none of that is your fault. You saved my life and I am grateful.”

“... Aren’t you angry, though?” Ibara asked in a small voice, washing the long clean cup with utmost attention. Nagisa let out a questioning sound, which only made the other man sigh, finally let go of the abused mug and turn. “I lied. I have been lying to you the whole time. About my role. My identity. I never told you-”

“That’s right”, Nagisa interrupted him, “you never told me. But I never asked either. I assumed you were just another maid and never even bothered to ask you about anything. I should be the one apologizing.” The uncomfortable silence fell again, only for a short moment though, this time broken by Nagisa. “So, why don’t we make this right, huh?” He laughed at Ibara’s surprised “eh?!” and patted the pillow next to him.    
They talked about everything, or rather Ibara talked. Nagisa mostly sticked to listening, nodding and asking a question here and there whenever the mercenary seemed to get stuck. His age (“I’m 24.” “Huh, that’s only a year younger than me…”), zodiac sign, blood type, favourite food (Ibara was a little embarrassed to admit it was pudding, but he gave in in the end), even childhood in the military. 

“I used to be in a facility with the guy I share this flat with now”, Ibara admitted, finishing his third pudding. “Then they called him off and I was left alone. Later I got moved to a different base when they decided they’ve had enough of me making trouble. There I received a very different training, and that’s what made my line of work be taking lives.” He sighed. 

“And saving them.” Nagisa was staring a him with the intensity that made Ibara twist his fingers and turn his face, getting warmer every second, away. “Look at me.” Even though it was more of a command than a request, there was still a certain softness in his voice. The moment Ibara raised his head Nagisa moved closer, grabbing his chin softly, but strong enough to keep him in place. “I’m not mad. It was your job and it was easier to do it like that. I understand. Besides...” he leaned in, his lips nearly brushing against Ibara’s without finishing the sentence. Before Ibara could grasp the situation well Nagisa kissed him, slowly, softly, giving him time to adjust and pull back if he wanted. 

He didn’t. As soon as the initial shock wore off he returned the kiss, closing his eyes and moving his hands to Nagisa’s chest. It grew more heated with every single moment, and when Ibara opened his mouth Nagisa’s tongue slipped in and his fingers slipped into his hair, pulling him even closer into the kiss, drawing the smallest moans out already. It made Ibara think of all the times he’s been sitting like that with Yuzuru, making out, but his thoughts soon came back to the present when long silver hair tickled his skin.

Finally they parted, Ibara totally out of breath. “You looked really good in that maid dress.” Nagisa smiled roguishly, leaning in again, but going for the redhead’s neck this time, sliding cool hands under his shirt and caressing the heated skin. 

“Ka-kakka-” Ibara’s gasp turned into a weak moan when Nagisa rolled his nipple between his fingers. His own hands tightened on the fabric before pulling at it slightly, giving the other man a sign to take it off. Soon the only barrier between them was the thin fabric of their boxers, Ibara sitting in Nagisa’s lap and grinding against him, gasping and moaning when Kakka left bite marks and hickeys on his scarred skin, when his teeth scraped at one of the nipples, soon replaced by soft tongue and mouth. Every single touch made him shiver and whimper, until he couldn’t take it anymore, one more second and he’d come untouched. “Kakka, let me take care of you”, he breathed heavily, reluctantly pushing him away and leading him to the bed when Nagisa nodded his head, blush climbing up his cheeks. 

Ibara pushed his legs apart and kneeled between them, hands running up the smooth thighs, planting kisses on the milky skin and nibbling here and there, listening to Kakka’s breathing getting heavier with satisfaction. He ran his tongue, hot and wet, along the clothed dick and sucked at the tip, making Nagisa’s breath hitch and hands ball the sheets up. He pulled the band with his teeth, decided he wasn’t patient enough and after a moment of slightly awkward pulling and maneuvering the boxer shorts were off, thrown somewhere across the room. Ibara licked his lips, looking up at Nagisa and pushing some hair behind his ear before sinking down and taking the whole length in one swift move. He felt a hand bury in his hair and pull slightly, humming at the sharp sting and earning a small thrust of Nagisa’s hips. 

“A-ah, I’m sorr-” apology turned into a low moan when Ibara sucked, hollowing out his cheeks and moving, stroking Nagisa’s inner thigh with a thumb. He put on a steady rhythm, not choking even once, drawing out more and more of these lewd sounds he wanted to hear for so long, the sounds he heard in his dreams so many times. At some point Nagisa’s grip tightened and he couldn’t keep his hips steady anymore, fucking Ibara’s soft mouth until he buried himself deep and stopped moving, coming with a groan. The other man sucked dutifully, swallowing everything Nagisa had to give with a hum, licking his lips when he could finally move. 

“Thank you for the meal~”, Ibara smirked, climbing onto the bed, shedding his own underwear along the way. He pulled Nagisa on top of him and into a kiss, slow and sensual, tasting every nook and cranny of his mouth, savouring the moment. The older man’s hands slid down his body, making Ibara sigh softly, and moved lower, to his hips and thighs, caressing the sensitive skin where they joined together. 

_ Too soft,  _ Ibara thought, writhing ever so slightly. “No need to be so delicate, Kakka”, he said breathily, “I can take some more… force.”

Nagisa nodded and skimmed his fingers over Ibara’s dick, twitching and leaking slightly, eliciting a small gasp out of him. 

“Say, Ibara, what would you like me to do?” he teased, whispering into his lover’s ear and biting it lightly, still teasing. 

“I w-want-” Ibara stuttered, trying to take a breath big enough to form a sentence, “ _ fuck _ , Kakka, I want you- your hands on me- in me.” The last word morphed into a whine and he threw his head back. 

“Lube?” This time Nagisa was the one smirking, relishing in the way Ibara’s blushed face screwed in pleasure when he put just a little more pressure on. 

“Under… under the bed” he panted, closing his eyes, “Right next to the leg.”

Nagisa found the bottle and hooked one of Ibara’s legs on his healthy shoulder. He slicked his fingers up and teased the entrance, slowly pushing one finger in and keeping it still for a moment. 

“More”, Ibara whispered, trying to move his hips to get more stimulation even from one long, slim finger, but he couldn't do much in this position. “Please, Kakka, I need more,  _ please- _ ”

_ I’m gonna have to make him beg for real someday,  _ Nagisa thought, feeling the heat in his stomach start coiling again. “Look at me.” He pushed another finger in and started pumping them right away. Ibara’s eyes snapped open, hazy with need, his dick twitching and little noises spilling from his mouth. 

Their eyes met, hooded and clouded with lust, and locked on one another as Nagisa stretched him thoroughly, every once in a while brushing the bundle of nerves that made electricity run through Ibara’s body and arch his back of the bed with a borderline obscene moan, clawing at the sheets above his head. 

“Think you can come like that?” Nagisa caressed one of his thighs, gentle, soft touch contrasting with the overwhelming sensation of his fingers, now fucking his prostate relentlessly. “Can you come from my fingers alone?”

_ Fuck, I could come from your voice alone _ , Ibara thought, biting his lower lip so hard he could taste blood. “Yes, Kakka”, he breathed.

“Come then”, Nagisa leaned in and whispered in his ear before he moved for a sloppy kiss, swallowing all the sounds Ibara made. A few hard thrusts later he came dry, orgasm hitting him harder than whenever he had to do it by himself in the past few months, in white-hot waves, moaning into Nagisa’s mouth. His whole body was trembling, tensing and relaxing uncontrollably, until the touch brought him as much pleasure as pain and moans turned into broken sobs. Nagisa tried to pull back when Ibara suddenly grabbed his hand.

“ _ More _ ”, he rasped, very slowly coming down from his high, satisfied, but far from sated. 

The silver haired man growled and tried to pull the other closer, gasping at the sudden pain in his shoulder. 

“Kakka! Are you alright?” Ibara sat up, instantly recovered from the haze. He ran his fingers along the bandages, looking for any blood steeping through them. There was none, and Nagisa’s hand was suddenly in his hair, pulling him in for another heated kiss. Ibara straddled him, smiling - well, best he could with Nagisa’s tongue practically fucking his mouth - and rolling his hips, making them both gasp and pant and shiver. Nagisa was hard again and Ibara stroked him a few times before guiding him inside. “Lay back, Kakka, I’ll take care of everything”, Ibara pushed him down gently, taking care not to push on the shoulder. With Nagisa’s hands on his hips he sank down, mouth falling open with a small whimper at the stretch and overstimulation. He took a minute to adjust, shifting slightly and panting when the cock inside him brushed against his prostate, and started moving his hips, first in small small circles, then also up and down. 

“ _ Fuck, Ibara _ ” Nagisa gasped, fingers squeezing down, “Where did you learn to move like that?” 

“You wouldn’t,  _ ah _ , you wouldn’t want to know, Kakka.” His legs were shaking with effort every time he moved up and with pleasure every time he sank back down, face twisting and hands squeezing whatever bit of Nagisa’s skin they could find. He started moving his hips as well, meeting Ibara’s and making him shudder and finally fall forward, hands on either side of Kakka’s head. 

Nagisa’s palms moved to cup Ibara’s ass, taking the initiative and helping him move in rhythm, steady at first, turning erratic as they were both getting closer, Ibara moaning loudly and Nagisa controlling his volume a little better. 

“Kakka, I’m- I’m close-” Ibara’s words were broken and unfinished and slurred, falling from his open lips. “Na- Nagi-” he stopped himself, biting down on his lip.

“Say it”, Nagisa panted, slamming even harder into him, pulling his hips down, his fingers digging into the scarred skin with enough force to leave marks. Ibara cried out, pleasure lined with pain in the most enjoyable way he could imagine, and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. Could it even be real? Could Ran Nagisa really be fucking his brains out in a tiny flat on the outskirts of the city? It  _ must have been real _ , and even if it was just a dream, he was far too gone to get worried about it. Not when Kakka was inside him and his hand was on Ibara’s cock, making him fall to his elbows and moan through the numbing waves of orgasm, spilling all over Nagisa’s hand and stomach and calling his name over and over. 

The clenching of Ibara’s muscles when he came pushed Nagisa over his own limit, his hips stopping, buried deep, suddenly giving in to his urges and biting down on his lover’s shoulder. That made Ibara yelp and whimper, shaking even when both of them were finally done. Nagisa rolled him gently onto the bed and Ibara immediately snuggled up to him, clinging on to him for the dear life. 

“I'm sorry, I went too hard towards the end.” Nagisa brushed back the hair that stuck to the younger man’s forehead and kept soothingly stroking the hair and skin and wherever he could reach. 

“Don’t say that, Kakka”, Ibara was still panting softly, burying his nose in soft silver hair. “I always thought when people talked about a blinding orgasm it was a figure of speech, but I'm pretty sure I went blind there for a minute”, he laughed, tangling their legs together. 

Nagisa echoed his laugh. “Water? Shower?”

“Nooo, Kakka, don't go~” the redhead whined, sneaking a hand around his waist and pulling him closer. 

“Come on, I'll be right back. Let me just grab some water and something to clean you up.” Nagisa got up when the pouting Ibara finally let him go. “You’re cute like this, I want to see more of that.” He came back a moment later with a bottle and a small, damp towel. He nudged Ibara’s legs apart and wiped his skin clean with delicate strokes, earning a few small sighs. 

“You’ve got to do that more to me then, Kakka” Ibara passed him the bottle, only half-full now and threw the cloth in the sink without getting up. 

None of them had the energy to shower, so they just turned the light off and went back to cuddling, abandoning the bottle on the floor and pulling the blanket over themselves, staying close to each other on the single bed. 

“Shouldn’t somebody stay up and take a watch?” Nagisa murmured, laying his head on the pillow and embracing Ibara. 

“No need. If they were able to find us, we wouldn't have even made it to the konbini”, the younger man rested head against Nagisa’s shoulder. “Thank you, Kakka. I…”  _ love you,  _ he wanted to say, but felt he wasn't quite ready. 

“I know.” Nagisa kissed the top of his head and whispered into his hair, “ _ I love you too." _

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Nari and Selin for proofreading, helping out with typos and wording, and to Fewly for making this fic possible, amd for the title! Happy birthday once again!!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Find me on twitter @ TeaWitchJo and scream about nagibaras with me!


End file.
